Malentendus
by allylicity
Summary: Après l'histoire avec Ra's, Felicity est enfin prête à avouer ses sentiments à Oliver. Mais un événement va changer ses plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Malentendus**

Les choses semblaient enfin reprendre leur place. Après environ sept mois difficiles, nous avons vaincu Ra's Al Ghul. Nyssa a pris la place de son père et nous a assuré de ne pas s'approcher de nous et de nos proches. La ville n'engage plus de poursuite contre les vigilante et nous soutient ce qui est génial !

J'ai failli y rester mais, comme avec Slade, Oliver et moi avions bien joué la comédie. Résultat : c'est moi qui ai tué Ra's avant que sa lame atteigne mon cœur de trop près. Ça fait un mois et demi et je me suis bien remise de mes blessures physiques et psychologiques. L'équipe a été géniale avec moi, surtout Laurel et Théa avec qui je suis devenue amie.

Côté cœur, disons que cette bataille contre Ra's a été une révélation : ça a toujours été Oliver l'amour de ma vie. Je sais qu'il y a quelques mois il m'a répété qu'il ne pouvait être avec moi mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon futur avec quelqu'un d'autre, donc je me suis décidé : je vais être patiente. Il y a trois semaines j'ai rompu avec Ray, qui s'est battu à nos côtés mais a compris la nature de mes sentiments et s'est montré compréhensif. La seule personne au courant de notre rupture est Théa et elle seule en connait la raison. Elle me dit que je devrais dire à Oliver mes sentiments mais j'ai peur de le faire.

Bref voilà que je me mets encore à parler toute seule dans ma maison ! Une fête d'anniversaire était célébrée au Verdant pour Oliver et j'ai décidé de lui en mettre plein la vue: une belle robe émeraude, des talons aiguilles à tomber. Mon cadeau est une lettre où je lui dis la vérité et que je suis prête à l'attendre ma vie entière ! Théa était ravie ce matin au téléphone.

Vite, j'allais arrivée en retard ! Je décidai de me faufiler par l'entrée du repère, comme ça je remonte les escaliers et je me retrouve directe dans la fête. Théa était dans le repère :

« _Fe, te voilà enfin ! Et wow tu es magnifique, mon idiot de frère va adorer cette soirée_ , dit-elle enjouée.

 _\- Merci Théa, tu es belle, Roy a de la chance._

 _\- Et il le sait !_ me dit-elle en rigolant. _Tu as emmené ta lettre ?_

 _\- Oui, elle est dans mon sac._

 _\- Viens,_ me dit-elle en m'entrainant dans les marches du repère _, on va aller la déposer vers les autres cadeaux. »_

Théa ouvrit la porte et se figea deux pas plus loin et c'est là que je vis ce que nous interrompions, ou plutôt _qui_ : Oliver et Laurel en train de s'embrasser tendrement ! Ils ne nous ont pas remarqué donc sans regarder personne je traversais la foule et atteignait le bar où Roy et Digg se trouvaient. Théa m'appela :

« _Fe il faut qu'on parle, ça va ?_ me demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné. _Je ne savais pas…_

 _\- Ça va Théa_ , lui répondis-je avec le peu de fierté qu'il me restait. Je me penchai vers elle, une larme coulant le long de ma joue _, ça a toujours été Laurel pas vrai ?_ lui dis en riant amèrement.

 _\- Non ne dit pas ça Felicity._ Elle était vraiment inquiète. _Si ça se trouve il y a une autre explication._

 _\- Non Théa, ton frère a enfin décidé d'être avec quelqu'un a qui il tient, je suis arrivé trop tard c'est comme ça._ Sur ce j'affichais un sourire radieux, on ne voyait même pas que mon cœur était en train de se déchiqueter. _Bon allez que la fête commence_. Je rejoignais les garçons : _Roy ?_

 _\- Ouais Blondie ! wow, tu es a tombé !_

 _\- Merci._ Lui dis-je en rigolant. _Sers-moi un shot de Tequila._

 _\- Ouais à moi aussi !_ lui dit Théa en l'embrassant.

 _\- Ok les filles. Vous démarrez fort !_ je regardais Digg. Je lui répondais :

 _\- Ben en même temps ça fait sept mois que je veux enfin un soir tranquille et l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami est une occasion parfaite !_

 _\- Et tu as raison »,_ dit une voix amusée derrière moi. Oliver. Accompagné de Laurel, à distance réglementaire histoire que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me sentais mal et je sentais Théa me jetai un regard inquiet. Je serrai Oliver dans mes bras, car je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le ferai. Oliver continuait notre étreinte et me glissa à l'oreille _: tu es la plus belle femme de la soirée._ Je lui murmurai un merci et je me dégageai vite de cette étreinte. Laurel me prit à son tour dans ses bras et là j'ai cru que j'allai vomir mais bon la vie est comme ça et il fallait que j'accepte cela au moins pendant quelques heures. Et puis Laurel est une fille bien, il faut l'avouer.

Je faisais semblant avec tout le monde, Théa essayait de me coller le plus possible mais elle a dû aller vérifier le gâteau. C'est là que je me suis décider : la musique pulsait dans mes oreilles, je me faufilais dans la foule discrètement, je réussi à atteindre la sortie et ma voiture en un éclair.

Je désactivai le GPS de mon portable et de ma bagnole. Arrivée chez moi je pris le sac que chacun avait dû faire en cas de départ d'urgence. Repartie sur la route j'abandonnai ma voiture et pris un taxi pour l'aéroport. Je pris mon téléphone d'urgence et composai le numéro de la seule personne que je voulais voir :

« _Allo ?_

 _\- Caroline, c'est Felicity_.

 _\- Fe ! ça va ? pourquoi tu m'appelle d'un numéro inconnu ? Tu as des problèmes ?_ me débita Caroline très inquiète. Je fondis en larmes.

 _\- Je suis amoureuse d'un mec avec qui j'ai tout foiré !_ lui dis en larmes.

 _\- Oliver ? c'est à cause de cet abruti pas vrai ?!_

 _\- Je peux venir chez toi quelques temps ?_

 _\- Tu restes aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Tu as un vol à quelle heure ?_

 _\- Euh je suis en route vers l'aéroport je t'avertis dès que je le sais._

 _\- Ok ma puce à tout à l'heure. »_

Arrivée à l'aéroport et prête à partir pour Seattle, je vis un appel de Théa. Je me renfonçais dans mon siége et décidai de décrocher :

« _Théa ?_

 _\- Bon sang Fe, où es-tu ?!_ elle avait l'air en colère et inquiète.

 _\- Tu m'excuseras auprès de tout le monde mais je ne me sentais pas de faire la fête. Ça ira mieux demain,_ lui mentais-je.

 _\- Où es-tu ?!_

 _\- Ecoute rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne va rien arranger. J'ai vu ton frère heureux ce soir. C'est tout ce qui compte…_

 _\- Felicity ne fait pas de bêtises._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai pas l'intention. Désolé d'être partie si rapidement, je t'appellerai. Bye Théa. »_

Je coupai la communication et laissai les larmes coulaient sur mes joues pendant tout le vol. Une fois sur le sol, Caroline se précipita sur moi et me serra fort en constatant les dégâts qu'avaient faits ce que j'avais surpris entre Oliver et Laurel.

Dés que j'arrivai dans la chambre qu'elle m'était préparée, je pleurai sous la douche et tombai de sommeil dans le lit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Le chapitre 2 publié tôt.**

 **Merci de me lire. Merci aux reviewers, followers, aux guests : vous me donnez vraiment envie de m'investir dans les fanfic que j'écris.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira. :D**

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps au Verdant_

Felicity venait de me raccrocher au nez, et je ne pouvais rien faire à part monter avec le gâteau d'anniversaire de mon stupide frère ! J'étais vraiment en colère ! Pauvre Felicity ! Elle en avait bavé et je pensais qu'enfin Oliver et elle allaient être ensemble. J'adore Laurel mais là je ne comprends pas. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que Fe était partie, et à mon avis elle n'allait pas venir demain…

Oliver soufflait ses bougies. Je voyais qu'il balayait la pièce du regard mais vu le monde qui était présent il continua de rigolait avec Roy et Digg. Quand ce fut le tour d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, Oliver demanda :

« _Ou est Felicity ?_ Je lui répondis un peu vite, mais je préférais protéger Felicity ce soir.

 _\- Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle a été prendre l'air mais du coup elle s'excuse elle est rentrée chez elle._ Oliver me regarda avec insistance mais fut coupé par Laurel.

 _\- Ollie j'ai un super cadeau pour toi… »_

* * *

La soirée s'était bien passé, mais c'est le lendemain que j'ai commencé à paniquer quand Felicity n'a répondu à aucun d'entre nous et qu'Oliver commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

Nous étions tous en train de nous activer pour la rechercher au loft quand ne pouvant plus tenir je sortis :

« _Felicity est partie._ Mon frère ouvrait de grands yeux.

 _\- Comment ça partie ?! Je croyais qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien_ , me lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

 _\- Pas exactement… Je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait ?_ Oliver me suivit à l'étage.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ Et là je le frappai sur le torse et me mit à lui dire :

 _\- Sérieux tu ne sais vraiment pas ?! Abruti !_

 _\- Théa je ne comprends pas…_

 _\- Hier Felicity voulait t'avouer ses sentiments, elle me l'avait dit et j'étais super contente car cette fille t'aime et en vaut la peine. Elle avait prévu de te donner en cadeau une lettre qui expliquer tout ça._ Oliver encore sous le choc ne parlait pas. Je repris : _elle était en retard et je l'ai rencontré au QG, et quand on est remonté ensemble, on est tombé sur Laurel et toi crétin ! Maintenant tu piges ?!_

 _\- Bon sang ! C'est vrai que Laurel et moi on s'est beaucoup rapproché ces deniers temps mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassé et j'ai vite arrêté ça. Même elle est d'accord pour dire que c'est une erreur._

 _\- Ah ouais ?! Par ce que tout ce que Felicity a réussi à me dire quand elle vous a vu, c'est qu'elle t'avait blessé à force de te repousser et que tu méritais d'être heureux, et qu'elle était contente pour vous deux._ Oliver me regardait atterré.

 _\- Elle t'a dit ça ?_ dit-il doucement. _Je croyais qu'entre Ray et elle tout se passait bien…_

 _\- Elle a rompu avec Ray il y a trois semaines._

Oliver était en colère. Contre Felicity pour être partie, contre Théa car elle ne l'avait pas empêché de partir et contre lui-même car il aime cette femme plus que sa vie. Faisant les cents pas, il se retourna vers sa sœur :

 _\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle est partie ?_

 _\- Quand j'ai été cherché ton gâteau hier soir, elle m'a appelé._

 _\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?_

 _\- Quand je lui ai demandé où elle était, elle n'a pas répondu, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle me rappellerait._ Théa marque une pause et dit : _Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps._ Oliver explosa.

 _\- Du temps ! tu rigoles ! je vais la retrouver, il faut qu'elle sache que c'est elle depuis le début seulement elle ! J'ai été un idiot de la laisser avec 'Mr Tech'_ (Ray !lol) ! Théa posa une main sur le bras de son frère.

 _\- Laisse la se calmer et dès qu'elle m'appelle je lui explique la situation ok ?_

 _\- Ok Speedy._

 _\- Bon descendons._

Après avoir expliqué à tout le monde la situation, euh, et ben ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour Oliver qui a dû essuyer la colère de Digg et Roy. Laurel se sentait mal pour Felicity mais elle avait tellement espérer arranger les choses avec Oliver. Après tout le monde s'est vite calmé quand Théa leur hurla que de toute façon Felicity est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions et qu'il fallait respecter son départ même si tout était un malentendu.

Les jours qui ont suivi, Théa reçu juste un texto de Felicity lui disant qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle l'appellera quand elle serait prête. Digg avait essayer de tracer le téléphone de Felicity mais bon, la jeune informaticienne a tout fait pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas. Oliver était fou. Elle lui manquait terriblement, tellement qu'il ne dormait presque plus, ne s'alimenter presque plus et ne descendait qu'au QG que pour s'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

A Seattle, les jours se ressemblaient pour Felicity. Elle se levait, mangeait (très peu), rester sur son ordinateur à pirater des trucs. Caroline avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congé pour remonter le moral de l'informaticienne. Elle écoutait toute l'histoire avec Oliver ce soir quand Felicity avait enfin décidé de se confier.

« _Je suis désolée que tu les ai vu ensemble, tu mérites vraiment quelqu'un de bien Fe._

 _\- Merci Care, le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à me sortir Oliver de ma tête. Il continu d'appeler sur mon ancien téléphone, il m'a même envoyé des emails s'il te plait !_

 _\- Et tu ne les as pas lus ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie après ce que j'ai vu._

 _\- Ecoute, j'ai pris quelques jours, on pourrait sortir de l'appart. April et Jackson savent que tu es là et ils veulent absolument te voir avant que tu ne repartes._ Et là Felicity répondit _:_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je veux retourner vivre à Starling._ Caroline était choquée.

 _\- Felicity, tu as une vie là-bas, un travail, des amis, tu ne peux pas tout effacé ! Après tout tu avais bien une vie avant Oliver !_ Felicity marqua une pause, puis pris Caroline dans ses bras.

 _\- C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici Care. Tu as toujours eu les bons mots._

 _\- Je sais je suis la meilleure ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas rester encore quelques jours, dire à ton boss/ex que tu prends quelques jours de congé, comme ça tu vas passer une super semaine ici. Et après tu éclaircis les choses avec Oliver. Tu m'as dit que tu devais appeler sa sœur._

 _\- Oui je lui ai promis avant de partir._

 _\- Et qui sait je viendrai peut être avec toi à Starling pour voir de plus près ton Oliver._

 _\- Care !»_

Ce soir-là, Felicity se tenait devant la baie vitrée et appela Théa.

* * *

Théa s'apprêtai à partir au Verdant quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha rapidement quand elle avait vu qui appelait :

« _Felicity, tu appelles enfin ! Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Salut Théa ça va et toi ?_

 _\- Tu déconnes ! ça irait mieux si tu étais là ! Oliver est insupportable !_

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Ben à ton avis ! tu es parti et je lui ai dit pourquoi. Il ne mange plus, dort plus et il ne fait que s'entraîner. Ah et au fait Laurel et lui ne…_

 _\- Théa si tu ne veux pas que je raccroche, ne dis plus rien sur eux deux !_

 _\- Ok ok ! mais sache qu'Oliver meurt d'envie de te retrouver et de te parler. Tu lui manques._

 _\- Oui je sais, il m'a envoyé pleins d'emails que je n'ai pas lu et m'a appelé des dizaines de fois. Ecoute je reste à Seattle chez une amie quelques jours et je reviendrai ok ?_

 _\- Seattle ? Tu es à Seattle ?!_ Felicity vit avec horreur qu'elle avait dit où elle était.

 _\- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit ! c'est pas vrai, je ne passerai pas un test au détecteur de mensonges ! Embrasse Digg et les autres pour moi. Bye._

 _\- Bye Felicity. »_

Théa s'empressa de rejoindre son frère au Verdant. Toujours en train de s'entrainer et se faire mettre au tapis par Roy et Digg, la vache il est vraiment crevé ! Théa dévala les marches du repère et cria :

 _« Elle est à Seattle !_ Les trois se retournèrent vers elle.

 _\- Qui ?_ demanda Digg.

 _\- Felicity ! Elle vient de m'appeler et dans la conversation sans faire exprès elle m'a dit qu'elle était à Seattle._ Elle se tourna vers son frère qui commençait regarder les vols pour Seattle : _elle revient dans une semaine donc du calme !_

 _\- Non ! il faut que je la rejoigne._

 _\- Oliver…_ commença Digg.

 _\- Vous ne comprenez pas ?!_ s'emporta Oliver _. Il faut que je lui parle, je ne supporte pas d'être loin d'elle._ Il se tourna vers sa sœur _: j'ai un vol qui arrive la bas en fin de matinée demain, envois un texto à Felicity lui disant que je veux la voir et que je l'attendrai à 13h devant le Main Cafe. Dis-lui que je l'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, que je suis patient. »_

Théa était perplexe, mais acquiesça vu la détermination de son frère. Elle envoya un texto à la jeune informaticienne en s'excusant. Felicity ne répondit pas à son texto de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Voilà encore un chapitre publié tôt.**

 **Bon je tiens à vous précisez que j'ai mentionné des personnages d'autres séries tv que je suis. Par contre j'ai gardé plus leurs traits de caractères (avec leur noms^^lol) car je les adore.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans une semaine…histoire de garder le suspens !**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fanfic, Pain, je vous dévoile chapitre dans un ou deux jours!**

 **Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Ce soir, Felicity et Caroline dinaient avec leurs amis April et Jackson. Surprise, elle entendit son téléphone sonnait et découvrit le sms de Théa. La panique avait dû se lire sur son visage car ses amis lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

 _« Je t'ai dit que j'ai fait une boulette en disant que je me trouvais à Seattle : résultat Oliver vient me voir demain_! Ses amis étaient sidérés.

 _\- Et ben ça c'est fort Fe !_ lui dit Jackson. Voyant Felicity muette, il reprit en rigolant : _en tout cas c'est la première fois que je te vois sans voix, il faut qu'on le rencontre ce mec._

 _\- Jackson_! lui dit April en le frappant le bras. Elle se tourna vers l'informaticienne : _que vas-tu faire ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas…_

 _\- Ecoute tu m'as dit toi même que tu n'arrivais pas à te le sortir de ta tête_ , dit Care tranquillement _. Il ne prendrait pas le premier avion pour te voir s'il ne tenait pas à toi, crois-moi ! Un seul nom : Tyler !_ (l'ex de Caroline qui était con).

 _\- Ouais exactement, il n'a pas l'air d'un Tyler !_ s'exclama April.

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Puis tu n'as pas arrêté de parler de lui de la soirée_ , lui dit Jackson d'un air moqueur. Cette fois ci c'est Caroline qui le frappa derrière la tête !

 _\- Merci Jack-ass-son pour ton tact^^_ s'exclama Felicity en rigolant. Puis elle reprit plus sérieusement : _je vais passer une excellente soirée avec mes amis et demain je verrais bien. Après tout, Mr 'je broie du noir tout le temps' peut attendre !_

 _\- Bien parler Fe ! Mais s'il reste dans le coin, n'hésite pas à nous le présenter !»_

Le reste de la soirée s'était bien passé. Felicity contemplait la vue de la ville depuis sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus regardé son téléphone de peur de voir encore des messages d'Oliver. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle était prête à le voir. Il lui manquait ça c'était sûr, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de le revoir avec Laurel.

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre en faisant gaffe de ne pas réveiller Caroline qui dormait dans sa chambre à côté. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon mais se tenait devant la cheminée, la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour Oliver entre ses mains.

Elle se disait que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait faite par amour, et se doutait que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle ferait un truc pareil ! Elle jeta la lettre dans le feu. Oliver ne devait jamais lire ça. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi vulnérable devant un homme.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver arriva à Seattle à l'heure prévu. Sachant qu'il allait retrouver Felicity, il avait mieux dormi et s'était rendu aussi présentable que possible (en gros super sexy^^). Il s'arrêta d'abord à l'hôtel pour prendre possession de sa suite.

Plus l'heure approchait, plus il devenait nerveux. Il avait peur que la belle blonde ne vienne pas. Mais il ne voulait pas renoncer et si les choses se passer bien, il y avait peut-être un espoir pour que les choses avancent entre eux deux.

Il avait toujours repoussé l'informaticienne, persuadé qu'elle était protégée mais quand il repensait à tous les dangers auxquels elle avait exposé, il comprit qu'elle serait en sécurité avec lui, en tout cas il ferait tout pour ça. Enfin si elle lui en donner la chance… Oliver Queen, ancien playboy, nerveux à cause d'une femme, il n'y a que la belle informaticienne qui lui faisait ressentir ça.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il attendait patiemment Felicity dans le café. Après environ trois heures d'attente et de déprime^^ il vit Felicity s'approcher. Un sourire timide sur son visage, Oliver hésita à prendre la belle blonde dans ses bras, à la place il se balançait sur ses jambes. Felicity portait un jean foncé et un débardeur rouge, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, son maquillage était simple : il l'a trouva magnifique.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à la table, le visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

 _« Salut Oliver._

 _\- Felicity, je suis content que tu sois venu._

 _\- Je suis désolé d'être partie si brutalement, et de vous avoir inquiéter… mais Théa t'a expliqué les raisons de mon départ,_ dit-elle au jeune homme en le mitraillant du regard.

 _\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu, Laurel et moi…_

 _\- Ecoute Oliver, je ne t'en veux pas. Depuis que tu es revenu de l'île et avant, tu aimais Laurel. Elle est géniale et je suis contente pour vous._

 _\- Felicity…_ Mais la jeune femme enchaina direct :

 _\- Je suis arrivée trop tard et tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu n'as pas tous les tords tu sais, je t'ai fait souffrir, j'en suis consciente. Comme je l'ai dit à ton anniversaire, tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis contente pour toi. Peut-on passer à autre chose s'il te plait ?_

Felicity ne voulait rien entendre et avait décidé de fermer son cœur pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Oliver même si le voir avec Laurel allait la détruire. Elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice. Oliver la regardait, silencieux. Il voulait lui dire ses sentiments mais sentit que s'il insistait, il la perdrait définitivement.

 _\- Ok. Je suis désolé Felicity_.

 _\- Ne le soit pas_ , dit-elle au jeune homme en esquissant un sourire. Essayant de reprendre contenance, elle passa une commande et reprit : _alors comment vont les choses à Starling_?

 _\- Rien de spécial, c'est calme. Dealers, vols, la routine. Et toi ici ? Tu vivais ici avant ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai mes meilleurs amis d'enfance et du lycée qui vivent ici. Je suis chez mon amie d'enfance Caroline. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à venir te voir._

 _\- Je l'aime bien. Et tes autres amis ?_

 _\- April et Jackson. En fait je connaissais April du lycée et elle a emménagé ici pour ses études de médecine. Elle est chirurgienne traumato au Grey/Sloan Hospital et a rencontré son mari Jackson là-bas. Je les ai vus hier d'ailleurs._ Oliver était songeur.

 _\- Tes amis ne te manquent pas trop avec ta vie à Starling?_ Felicity eu un instant le regard triste ce qu'Oliver avait remarqué.

 _\- Si parfois, mais on se voit beaucoup par Skype. Caroline est venue à Starling peu après la défaite de Slade._

 _\- Ah bon ?_ En même temps, la jeune femme parlait peu de sa vie privée.

 _\- Oui je voulais vous la présenter à toi et John mais j'attendais un meilleur moment. Je lui parle souvent de vous deux. Bien sûr personne n'est au courant de mon autre activité de nuit !_ Oliver rigola.

 _\- La conversation serait bizarre en effet !_ Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Oliver dit : _ça m'a manqué tu sais._

 _\- A moi aussi._ Le téléphone de Felicity sonna.

 _\- Care, ça va ?_ _Oui je suis avec lui_ , dit-elle en regardant Oliver. _Oui Care, merci tu es fantastique^^. Quoi ? euh non ! Je suis sûre qu'Oliver a autre chose à faire !_ Oliver regardait l'informaticienne perplexe. _Caroline Forbes, non ! Je, je… ok je te le passe,_ dit-elle sur un ton de défaite. Elle tend le téléphone à Oliver.

 _\- Allo ? Oui c'est bien moi. Vous êtes Caroline sa meilleure amie… promis… bien sûr… euh je reste quelques jours… oui j'en serai ravi._ Oliver raccrocha et dit à Felicity : _il semblerait que je vais faire la connaissance de tes amis demain soir_ , dit-il amusé. Felicity était choquée et embarrassée.

 _\- Excuse-moi, Care est tellement bornée quand elle veut quelque chose._ Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas venir…

 _\- Je serai honoré de les rencontrer. Et puis ils auront peut-être des dossiers sur toi !"_ Felicity lui frappa le bras en rigolant.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps filer. Ils avaient parlé de pleins de choses, contents d'être seuls. Felicity rentra en fin de soirée. Caroline l'attendait bien gentiment sur le sofa.

 _« En voilà une qui rentre tard^^_ dit Caroline amusée.

 _\- Care, ça va ok ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'inviter Oliver ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse sa connaissance. Voir si c'est un Tyler ou pas, histoire que je lui botte son joli cul !_ et là elle tourna l'ordi qu'elle tenait avec une photo d'Oliver.

 _\- Care !_

 _\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il était sexy mais alors là, j'aurais dû faire des recherches plus tôt !_ dit-elle amusée. Puis elle reprit calmement : _Ecoute, ce mec est venu exprès te voir, il ne le ferait pas s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour toi. Vous avez parlé ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin je n'ai pas voulu entendre ses explications et il a fini par laisser tomber… bref on a fait la paix._

 _\- Okay…_ Caroline était perplexe. _Tu aurais dû le laisser s'expliquer._

 _\- Il ne me doit rien, ok ?!_ lança Felicity en colère _._ Sachant que la conversation n'allait mener à rien, Caroline se reconcentra sur le diner de demain.

 _\- Sean vient demain aussi, il est de passage en ville et je me suis dit que ça serait cool qu'on soit tous réunis comme au bon vieux temps._

 _\- Bonne idée. Je suis contente de tous vous revoir. Oliver m'a demandé si vous me manquiez beaucoup._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui. Il a hâte de vous connaitre mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne lui force pas la main !_

 _\- Désolé Fe._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave._

 _\- Vous avez passé un bon moment quand même ? Vu l'heure à laquelle tu arrives…_

 _\- Je ne vois pas le temps passait avec lui._ Caroline sentit Felicity détendue pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle trouvait bizarre qu'Oliver reste à Seattle s'il est en couple. Elle était bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passe entre sa meilleure amie et lui.

 _\- Care, ça va ?_

 _\- Euh oui, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Et si on se matait un film ?_

Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de regarder Avengers avec du bon vin et un pot de glace bien entamé quand le portable de Felicity sonna. Elle s'éloigna de Caroline et lut le sms.

 _O : J'étais content de te voir cette après-midi._ La jeune femme sourit et répondit.

 _F : Moi aussi._

 _O : Tu fais quoi ?_

 _F : Je mate un film avec Care._

 _O: Quel film?_

 _F: Avengers._ _Un truc qui rassemble pleins de super héros. Il y en a même un avec un arc et des flèches._

 _O : Pas sûr qu'il vise aussi bien que moi^^_

 _F : Il est pas mal._

 _O : ?_ Felicity comprit ce qu'elle avait dit.

 _F : Enfin il vise bien. Il est canon aussi…ok…bref il est bien._

 _O :_ _J_

Quelques minutes passèrent et un autre sms arriva.

 _O :_ _Tu fais quoi demain ? Je pensais que tu aurais pu me faire visiter Seattle._

Felicity mit un moment avant de répondre.

 _F : je suis libre et je serais ravie de passer la journée avec toi._

 _F : enfin te faire visiter la ville ! On se voit à 10h demain au café ?_

 _O : ça marche. J'ai hâte._ _J_

 _F : A demain Oliver._

 _O : Bonne nuit Felicity._

Felicity resta un moment à contempler son téléphone jusqu'à ce que Care l'enlève de ses rêveries.

« _T'es pire qu'une ado ma parole ! Laisse-moi deviner, c'était Oliver ?!_

 _\- Oui, on se voit demain pour que je lui fasse visiter la ville._ Caroline se mit à éclater de rire.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ben attends ! Vous vous êtes vu hier, maintenant il t'envoie des sms et demain il veut que tu lui fasses visiter la ville alors qu'il va te voir demain soir : ce type est raide dingue de toi !_

 _\- Arrête Care !_

 _\- Comme tu veux. En tout cas vivement demain soir ! »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Voilà enfin le dîner ! Impatients ? :D**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux amis passèrent une bonne journée. Felicity avait prévu un parcours touristique simple. En même temps, elle ne venait pas souvent ici. Ils parlèrent de pleins de sujets et même de la protection de Starling City. Oliver semblait détendu. Ils se séparèrent car Felicity devait aider Caroline pour les préparatifs du diner qui approchait à une vitesse affolante.

L'informaticienne était un peu nerveuse. Elle se demandait si Oliver et ses amis allaient bien s'entendre. Oliver peut se montrer charmant mais elle voulait que ses meilleurs amis voient la vraie personnalité de cet homme.

Caroline avait décidé de cuisiner, donc Felicity s'est dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être s'occuper de la décoration et du dessert. Une fois tout ça fini, elles s'habillèrent un peu. Felicity avait opté pour une robe bleu saphir, avec un col en v, s'arrêtant au-dessus du genou, qui la mettait en valeur et un maquillage simple avec ses cheveux en cascade. Elle finissait de se maquiller quand Caroline arriva dans la salle de bain dans sa robe noire super belle.

 _« Wow Felicity, tu es fantastique! Oliver va faire une attaque._ Lui dit-elle en rigolant.

 _\- Ah très drôle. Tu es trop sexy Care !_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Ah au fait, j'ai dit à Oliver que tu avais dit de se voir à 18h car il est toujours en retard, la preuve il est presque 19h ! Je lui rappel toujours ses rdv avec une heure d'avance._

 _\- Enorme !»_

Quelques minutes plus tard, April et Jackson étaient arrivés (pas d'urgences à l'hosto, et tant mieux !). Oliver arriva. Caroline alla ouvrir vu que Felicity était en grande conversation avec April. Oliver portait un polo avec un col en v bleu (ceux que Felicity adorait), une veste aviateur noire et un jean. Et il tenait dans ses mains une bouteille de vin et un bouquet de fleurs.

« _Bonsoir…Caroline je suppose_. Il tendit la main qui n'était pas occupé à Caroline.

 _\- Wow bonsoir Oliver ! Entre ! ça ne te dérange pas si on se tutoie ?_

 _\- Non pas du tout,_ dit-il avec un sourire. _Désolé pour le retard…_

 _\- En fait tu es à l'heure, Felicity t'as menti sur l'heure, elle m'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas ton truc d'être ponctuel._ Oliver rigola, soulagé.

 _\- Oui elle a raison._ Il lui tendit ce qu'il avait apporté.

 _\- Merci ! tu n'étais pas obligé._

 _\- De rien c'est normal._

Caroline pendit la veste d'Oliver et le conduisit au salon où se trouver les autres. Oliver regarda autour de lui, l'habitude d'étudier son environnement. En plus, il était un peu nerveux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il rencontre des gens qui connaissent aussi bien Felicity.

 _\- Regardez qui est là_! dit Caroline excitée.

Jackson et April lui souriaient poliment. Mais quand il vu Felicity, il fut sur une autre planète pendant quelques secondes : elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue, les cheveux encore détachés…

* * *

Felicity eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit Oliver entrait dans le salon. Il était à tomber, bref comme tous les jours mais quand même ! Oliver semblait dans ses pensées ce qui n'avait visiblement pas échappé à April et Jackson qui toussotèrent en rigolant. Felicity s'approcha du jeune homme qui la prit dans ses bras. _Tu es magnifique Felicity._ Elle rougit et répondit, _tu es pas mal non plus !_ Ils se séparèrent et Felicity fit les présentations en lui tenant le bras inconsciemment.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à parler de la vie à Seattle quand Sean arriva enfin.

« _Salut Fe !_ lui dit-il quand elle lui sauta dans les bras. _Moi aussi je suis super content de te voir._ Oliver leva un sourcil perplexe mais comprit à leur langage corporel qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Oliver fut surpris. Ils se serrèrent la main.

 _\- Oliver._

 _\- Sean._

Caroline rompit les présentations :

 _\- Les filles et si vous m'aidiez à préparer l'apéritif ?_

Felicity et April savaient très bien que c'était un prétexte mais elles se dirigèrent toutes dans la cuisine. Caroline et April lui frappèrent le bras.

 _\- Ouch les filles vous êtes dingues !_ leur dit-elle en leur lançant un regard de surprise.

 _\- Il est trop canon !_ s'empressa de dire April, très excitée. _Ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi sexy !_ Caroline hocha la tête.

 _\- Oh mon dieu, vous allez arrêter de baver s'il vous plait les filles,_ dit Felicity embarrassée.

 _\- Me regarde pas comme ça ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée que je ne peux pas regarder les autres hommes !_ dit April en rigolant. _En tout cas tu as de la chance…_

 _\- April… on est amis ok ?! Puis il n'est pas que beau, il est gentil, intelligent et drôle._

 _\- Ouais on a compris !_ dit Caroline. _Bon allons les rejoindre._

Ils se retrouvèrent sur l'immense canapé d'angle. April et Jackson était l'un à côté de l'autre, Oliver et Felicity leur faisaient face et Sean et Caroline étaient installés de part et d'autre des deux « couples ». Lorsque Felicity rejoignit Oliver, elle se pencha discrètement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : _ça va tu n'as pas envie de fuir ?_ Il sourit et lui répondit _je te ferai un signe si les choses se compliquent_ et lui fit un clin d'œil en posant sa main sur son genoux. Elle rigola et lui dit _au pire j'espère que ton arc et tes flèches ne sont pas loin._ Il rigola encore. Ils furent interrompus par les regards amusés des amis de la jeune femme. Felicity crut même avoir entendu Sean tousser un « mariés » et le mitrailla du regard.

Le diner se passa bien. Ils parlèrent du bon vieux temps, et Oliver put en savoir un peu plus sur l'informaticienne. Oliver semblait étonnamment ouvert et détendu. Felicity le connaissait plus réservé et sombre. Dieu merci ses amis n'ont pas mentionné son retour de l'île.

 _\- Alors Fe et toi vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? Je sais qu'elle travaillait pour toi c'est tout_ , dit Jackson intéressé.

 _\- En fait, j'étais revenu il n'y a pas longtemps et j'avais besoin d'aide pour mon ordinateur portable. Mon beau père m'a conseillé d'aller voir une certaine Felicity Smoak et voilà !_ dit-il en souriant. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel, puis revint sur ce qu'il avait dit :

 _\- Attends ! C'est Walter qui t'as dit de venir me voir ?_!

 _\- Et oui._

 _\- Wow tu ne me l'avais pas dit._ Ils se regardèrent un moment. Ce fut Caroline qui brisa le moment.

 _\- Ok… Oliver qu'est ce qui a fait que tu sois devenue ami avec Fe ?_ devant le regard interrogateur d'Oliver, elle précisa : _excuse-moi mais tu n'étais pas du genre à avoir des amies femmes, avant ce qui t'ait arrivé. Felicity m'a dit que tu étais diffèrent et je le comprends en discutant avec toi._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a beaucoup posé cette question,_ répondit Oliver calmement _. Felicity était la première personne depuis mon retour à me voir tel que je suis. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'impressionner et même quand je me comporte comme un idiot, elle sait bien me le faire remarquer._ Tout le monde rigola sauf Felicity qui rougit. _Non sérieusement, Felicity est une femme intelligente, indépendante, douce, compréhensive et surtout très drôle quand elle dit des choses en sous-entendu sexuel !_ Felicity le frappa.

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai Fe tu le fais toujours_? demanda Sean en rigolant. C'est Oliver qui lui répondit :

 _\- Oh ouais elle ça fait très souvent, c'est ce que j'adore chez elle._

 _\- C'est quoi le truc le plus bizarre qu'elle t'a sorti ?_ demanda April.

 _\- Euh_ … il regarda Felicity qui le mitraillai du regard… _on était en train de jouer à un jeu où je la dirigeai avec une oreillette_ (il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient infiltré un casino clandestin !) _et elle m'a sorti « ça fait du bien de t'avoir en moi »._ Felicity le frappa. _Ouch ! Ben quoi c'était drôle,_ dit le jeune homme avec un sourire innocent.

 _\- Enorme Fe !_ rigola Jackson. _Pas de doute c'est bien notre Felicity !_

 _\- Oui et le pire c'est que malgré toutes les conneries que je lui dis, il est toujours là._

 _\- Toujours_ , lui dit-il tendrement.

Le moment du dessert était arrivé. Tout le monde était détendu. Oliver et ses amis avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et Felicity décompressa. Puis se concentra sur Sean qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

 _\- Sean, alors tu en es où ?_ lui demanda Felicity.

 _\- Je travaille toujours à Gotham. Je t'ai emmené certains de mes chansons_ , _si tu pouvais y jetait un œil._

 _\- Pas de problème, je les regarderai et je t'envoi mes améliorations par mail, s'il le faut on se verra par Skype !_ Oliver ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, vu la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage. Sean le remarqua.

 _\- Je vois que Fe ne t'a pas tout dit !_ _Felicity et moi on s'est connu au MIT. Je compose des chansons et Felicity aussi._ Oliver se tourna vers Felicity.

 _\- Tu es super bonne ?_ Felicity fronça les sourcils et voyant les autres rires il comprit la boulette _. Pour composer des chansons je veux dire !_

 _\- Ok^^_ dit April en rigolant. Elle fut coupée par Felicity qui se tourna vers Oliver.

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas encore montré tous mes talents^^ oh mon dieu, tuez-moi !_

Oliver et Felicity étaient rouge tous les deux, une première, quand Oliver reçu un appel de Digg. Il s'excusa pour sortir de table. Jackson parla en premier :

 _\- Ce type est génial, tu as raison. Mais tu es sûr qu'il est en couple ?_

 _\- Oui ! Pourquoi il t'intéresse ?!_ lui dit Felicity exaspérée.

 _\- En tout cas il ne t'a pas lâché de la soirée et vous vous entendez super bien. C'est si naturel entre vous. On t'a déjà vu avec des mecs mais vous êtes parfaits ensemble_ , dit Sean. Felicity allait répliquer mais Oliver l'interrompit :

 _\- Felicity, John a un souci à Starling, tu n'as pas ton ordi ? Il a besoin de tes compétences_ (sous-entendu : il y a un problème avec nos activités nocturnes et ça urge !). Vu le regard sérieux du jeune homme Felicity se dépêcha :

 _\- Viens on va faire ça dans ma chambre._ Puis se tourna vers ses amis _: on n'en a pas pour longtemps_ ! Elle avait saisi le bras d'Oliver^^ puis recula légèrement se heurtant à lui, une main sur son torse et lui ses mains sur ses hanches, la regardant avec intensité : _ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **petit chapitre mais le malentendu s'explique. la suite sera plus longue, promis!**

 **bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'entendre les commentaires de ses amis. Elle monta les escaliers avec le jeune homme, rentra dans sa chambre et prit son ordinateur et dit à Oliver, déterminée :

 _"Assieds-toi. On va faire ça sur mon lit_. Oliver a eu la décence de ne rien dire.

Ils aidèrent Digg, Laurel, Théa et Roy. Une fois le problème réglé, ils virent l'équipe au complet en Visio. Théa s'exclama :

 _\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Felicity, tu nous manques._

 _\- Vous aussi vous me manquez._

 _\- Tu es canon Felicity_! dit Laurel avec un grand sourire. La belle informaticienne se sentit un peu mal. Laurel l'as vu et a compris qu'Oliver n'avait rien dit : _au fait rassure toi Oliver et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, ce que tu as vu était un baiser d'adieux. Désolé que tu aies vu ça. Sinon il ne serait pas à Seattle !_ Felicity se tourna vers Oliver _: c'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire au café mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter._

 _\- Toujours aussi têtue hein ?_ dit Digg en rigolant.

 _\- Oui rien ne change._ Théa prit la parole :

 _\- Vous faisiez quoi avant de nous aider_ ? lança-t-elle perplexe en regardant leurs habits.

 _\- On dine chez la meilleure amie de Felicity avec ses amis._

 _\- Ok sympa de pas nous inviter !_

 _\- Ce n'était pas prévu !_ jeta Felicity _. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on y retourne. Tout ira bien ?_

 _\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _\- Bye._

 _\- Bye._

Felicity ferma l'ordinateur, regarda Oliver, ses beaux yeux bleus la fixait. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il n'était pas avec Laurel… alors pourquoi il était venu ? Elle aurait dû l'écouter au café. Oliver avait dû lire dans ses pensées car elle sentit ses mains se poser ses hanches.

 _\- J'aurais voulu te l'apprendre autrement_ , lui murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille ce qui la fit frissonner. Felicity se retourna.

 _\- C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais dû écouter ce que tu avais à me dire au café_. Ils se regardaient intensément, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient et ils furent distraits par la voix de Jackson qui les interpellé depuis le bas des escaliers :

 _\- Vous aviez dit que vous n'en aviez pas pour longtemps !_

 _\- On arrive !_ cria Felicity, frustrée. Elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses. Elle posa une main sur le torse d'Oliver. _Désolé, ils sont impossibles !_

 _\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je les trouve géniaux,_ lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Felicity commençait à être nerveuse.

 _\- Redescendons avant que tout le monde débarque._

 _\- Oui il ne faudrait pas qu'ils nous voient faire ça sur le lit^^_ dit le jeune homme amusé.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- C'est vrai que Ray et toi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?_ demanda Oliver en se balançant. Felicity déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'archer.

 _\- C'est vrai. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à un type qui se prend pour Robin des Bois^^_ lui dit-elle malicieusement. Avant qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, la belle informaticienne s'empressa de descendre les escaliers d'un air espiègle.

Quand ils descendirent, ils retrouvèrent la bande sur le canapé.

 _\- Eh ben vous en avez mis du temps !_ lança Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Euh oui, un problème informatique chiant à résoudre à distance_ , dit Felicity osant à peine regarder Oliver.

 _\- Mouais c'est ça^^_ dit Jackson en regardant sa femme avant de s'adresser à Oliver. _La couleur du rouge à lèvres de Fe ne te va pas !_ Oliver porta sa main à ses lèvres. En effet il y a avait du rouge à lèvres. Jackson repris : _bon ben finalement tu n'es pas avec Laurel !_ Oliver regarda Felicity.

 _\- Merci Jack-ass-son !_ dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Oliver _: désolé ils savent pourquoi j'ai quitté Starling_. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains.

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas._ Puis il dit à Jackson : _en effet, je ne suis pas avec Laurel. Un malentendu que Felicity et moi avons éclairci._

 _\- On voit ça_ !" dit Sean en lui remontrant ses lèvres. Ils rigolèrent tous _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Nouveau chapitre. Plus que deux ou trois avant la fin.**

 **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. J'adorerais vous répondre comme je le fais d'habitude mais je n'y arrive pas à cause d'un souci sur le site.**

 **Un clin d'œil spécial à Marion99angel, Mogo1902 à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre mais je suis vraiment contente que la fanfic vous plaise.**

 **Je vous préviens ce chapitre est très chaud (comme la canicule en France^^40°c dans ma ville !lol), donc âme sensible s'abstenir, sinon bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La soirée s'était très bien passée. Tout le monde était parti. Felicity ne réalisait pas. Tout ce temps à en vouloir à Oliver pour rien !

Oliver était vraiment venu pour elle.

Caroline la tira de ses pensées :

 _« Alors ça s'est bien passé !_ dit-elle enchantée.

 _\- Oui,_ dit l'informaticienne en souriant.

 _\- J'étais sûr qu'Oliver et Laurel n'étaient pas ensemble ! tu me remercieras plus tard ! Et je tiens à le préciser : je veux organiser ton mariage !_

 _\- Care !_

 _\- Je rigole._

 _\- Si Oliver et moi on décide de se marier tu va devoir en parler avec sa sœur pour l'organisation… non je n'ai pas dit ça ?!"_ répondit la jeune femme embarrassée.

Felicity était en train d'écouter les compositions de Sean dans son lit, tranquillement, quand son téléphone sonna. Le numéro de l'archer s'affichait. Avec un sourire, elle décrocha :

« _Oliver._

 _\- Felicity,_ dit le jeune homme sur un ton super sexy, comme elle aime qu'il prononce son prénom.

 _\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle,_ légèrement inquiète.

 _\- Non en fait._

 _\- Comment ça ?! Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?!_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty détends toi,_ dit l'archer.

 _\- Ok tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ou tu vas me faire patienter pendant cent ans ?! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, Oliver !_

 _\- Ça me m'a pas échappé en effet,_ répondit-il amusé.

Felicity souffla dans le téléphone, exaspérée.

 _\- Ok je vais te le dire, enfin te le montrer…_

 _\- Quoi ?! mais qu'est-ce…_

 _\- Regarde par la fenêtre._

L'informaticienne porta sa main à sa bouche de surprise : Oliver avait escaladé l'immeuble et attendait qu'elle lui ouvre. Elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir, le jeune homme entra sans difficultés dans sa chambre.

 _\- Tu es fou ! Tu aurais pu te faire mal._

 _\- L'appart de Caroline n'est qu'au cinquième étage et il est dans l'arrière cour, personne ne m'a vu._

 _\- Bravo Roméo !_ dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _\- Je_ _t'ai dit que je n'avais pas étudié Shakespeare dans les universités que j'avais fréquenté lors de notre rencontre^^_

Sa remarque les fit rigoler tous les deux.

 _\- Bon tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ou on va jouer toute la nuit…3…2…1,_ dit-elle en rougissant.

Oliver s'approcha de l'informaticienne, avec un regard de prédateur. Felicity devint encore plus rouge quand il l'attira contre lui.

Felicity était tellement belle au naturel, pensa-t-il. Elle ne portait plus de maquillage et était vêtu seulement d'un T-shirt. Il se retint pour ne pas lui sauter directement dessus.

 _\- Disons que tu me manquais et en plus tu m'as laissé un peu sur ma fin quand on était dans ta chambre tout à l'heure au diner._

Et l'embrassa. Felicity répondit au baiser de l'archer timidement, puis succomba. Leurs mains commençaient à se lancer en expédition mais Felicity s'écarta et lui mit une main sur son torse très musclé.

 _\- Oliver je ne veux pas aller trop vite… ce qui est paradoxal vu que ça fait environ depuis notre rencontre que j'imagine ça… mais je … oh et puis tanpis !"_

Sur ce, la belle blonde enleva le T-shirt du jeune homme, l'attira sur le lit et retira son propre T-shirt. Oliver fut dingue de voir que Felicity ne portait rien sous le T-shirt. Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes vivement pendant que l'informaticienne s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon cargo noir et glissait ses mains sur la partie de son anatomie très excitée.

Oliver essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas perdre les pédales. Il retourna Felicity sur le lit et se mit à déposer des baisers tout le long de son corps et s'arrêta…en bas. Felicity gémissait de plaisir tout en serrant le drap très fort.

L'archer prenait le temps de voir l'informaticienne succomber à ses gestes. Puis l'informaticienne le fit revenir sur elle, l'embrassa et le dirigea. Leurs mouvements au début étaient doux, le temps de s'adapter au corps de l'un et de l'autre, puis le désir l'emporta.

Leurs mouvements devinrent brutaux, comme un besoin retenu depuis trop longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity se réveilla… toute seule, enfin c'est ce qu'elle crût lorsqu'elle entendit Caroline hurler. Elle enfila vite son T-shirt de la veille et rejoignait en catastrophe Caroline…qui était tombée sur un Oliver sortant de la douche, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette sur la taille.

Oh bon sang, comment elle avait pu se retenir tout ce temps !

« _Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai pris une douche._

 _\- Euh_ _non, c'est que je ne pensais pas que Felicity avait de la visite,_ dit-elle en admirant Oliver de la tête au pied.

 _\- Euh ce n'était pas prévu,_ dit Felicity en se postant aux côtés du jeune homme qui l'enlaça. La jeune femme était écarlate.

 _\- Salut toi,_ lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser d'une manière limite scandaleuse.

 _\- Salut,_ dit Felicity le regardant intensément.

 _\- Ok…_ dit Caroline à la fois amusée et contente pour son amie _. Je descends faire le petit déjeuner, je vous attends ou…_

 _\- Care ! on va descendre._ Oliver souriait, très amusé de cette situation.

 _\- Ok ok ! autant pour moi. A tout de suite. Ah et Sean passe prendre le petit déjeuner._

Caroline descendit les escaliers et Felicity cacha son visage dans ses mains, toujours enlacée à l'archer.

 _\- Ne te cache pas, tu es si mignonne quand tu es embarrassée._

Oliver l'embrassa chastement.

 _\- Allons nous préparer je sens que le petit déj' va être amusant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la chambre."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic.**

 **J'adore la musique et en ce moment j'adore Taylor Swift. La chanson dont je parle est une de ses anciennes chansons, c'est « back to december » pour ceux qui voudrait la chercher.**

 **Je trouvais qu'elle collait à ce qui s'était passé entre nos deux héros dans le milieu de la saison 3. Vous me direz ce que vous en penser.**

 **Le dernier chapitre fera un saut dans le temps (de pas beaucoup) mais finira cette fanfic.**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui lise la fanfic et merci pour vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver et Felicity descendirent rejoindre leurs amis pour le petit déjeuner. Sean avait apporté des muffins. Felicity se rua sur celui au chocolat, mordit dedans et en gémit de plaisir.

« _Oh ils sont trop bon !_

Oliver rigola. C'était si bon de voir Felicity heureuse, il aurait pu rester là toute l'année à la regarder manger ce muffin.

 _\- Je n'ai pas oublié que le chocolat est ton meilleur ami_ , dit Sean en regardant amusé Oliver et Caroline. _Fe, tu as écouté mes compositions ?_

 _\- Euh j'ai commencé mais j'ai été occupé après…_ dit l'informaticienne en rougissant.

Avant que l'un des deux amants puisse dire quelque chose, Caroline sortit :

 _\- Oliver a … dormi là il semblerait^^_

Sean regarda intensément Oliver et Felicity puis dit :

 _\- Oh…oh ! Bon les choses sont définitivement arrangées entre vous alors !_

 _\- Euh…oui,_ répondit Felicity. _Sinon pour tes compos, le peu que j'ai écouté était bon. Par contre revoit ton deuxième couplet dans la chanson n°3, il y deux ou trois phrases qui ne passent pas trop. Il faut que tu mettes plus d'intensité dans ce couplet et que tu accentue la rythmique…_

Oliver regardait Felicity d'un œil nouveau. Il ne la savait pas si passionnée par la musique. Savoir qu'elle composait, était intéressant. Ça lui plaisait d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de la jeune femme.

 _\- Oliver?!_ Insistait Caroline. Oliver sortit de ses pensées.

 _\- Oui?_ Désolé.

 _\- Tu veux un muffin?_

 _\- Oui avec plaisir._ Caroline se tourna vers Sean.

 _\- Tu m'as dit la dernière fois par skype que s'il y avait une scène ouverte en ville je devais t'inscrire. Et comme tu restes jusqu'à après demain, je l'ai fait ! C'est demain soir,_ répondit la blonde pleine d'entrain.

 _\- Merci Care tu assures !_ dit le jeune homme en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

 _\- Comme d'habitude._

Caroline commença à détacher un morceau de son muffin aux myrtilles, puis dit comme si de rien n'était : _Je t'ai inscrite aussi Felicity._

L'informaticienne faillit s'étouffer en avalant son jus d'orange.

 _\- Tu as fais quoi ?!_

 _\- Tu venais d'arriver, tu étais triste et je sais que tu exprimes vraiment ce que tu as sur le cœur en chanson._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Et puis tu as une super voix. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais une fois dans ta vie monter sur scène…disons que j'ai juste bousculé le destin !_ répondit la jeune femme sur un ton d'excuse.

 _\- Je ne peux pas monter comme ça, sur scène, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué…_

 _\- Fe ce n'est pas bien de mentir^^_ lança Sean. _J'ai vu les compositions que tu m'as envoyées vers Noël et elles étaient géniales._

 _\- De plus, Oliver mérite de découvrir cette partie de toi,_ rajouta Caroline, regardant Oliver en cherchant du soutien.

Oliver restait silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie d'imposer quelque chose à Felicity, qui le regardait bien à présent. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait envie d'entendre sa voix.

 _\- Allez Fe, ça va être cool. On pourra s'entrainer ensemble si tu veux,_ dit Sean.

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas emmené ma guitare ici…_

Caroline partit vite fait pour revenir avec une guitare folk rouge cerise :

 _\- Heureusement pour toi, j'ai conservé ça !_

Felicity s'avança et prit la guitare, l'air nostalgique. Oliver remarqua que cet instrument était important pour elle. Caroline s'adressa à lui :

 _\- C'est avec cette guitare que Felicity a composé sa première chanson. Elle l'avait laissé chez moi après son départ pour le MIT._

 _\- Et l'a gardé tout ce temps ?_ demanda Felicity, très émue _._

 _\- Oui car je crois en toi Felicity. Avec cette guitare tu as composé des chansons sur nos vies à toutes les deux, et je sens que tu as encore pleins d'autres choses à écrire désormais… le piano qui se trouve dans le salon est aussi à ta disposition,_ dit-elle en l'observant Oliver et elle.

Felicity posa la guitare sur la table et serra Caroline dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci._

 _Les amies sont faites pour ça_. Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux, puis Caroline lui demanda : _alors pour demain… tu acceptes ?_ Felicity garda le silence quelques secondes, puis dit :

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Tu vas chanter quoi ?_ demanda Sean.

 _\- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je te dirai ça vite._

 _\- On s'entraine un peu cette après midi et demain si tu veux ? Sauf si ça te dérange Oliver._

 _\- Non pas du tout._ Felicity lui souriait. _Tant que je peux venir te voir répéter…_

 _\- Ah non ! si tu viens me voir sur scène, je veux que tu aies la surprise !_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Ok,_ capitula l'archer en ronchonnant déclenchant les fou rires de Sean et Caroline.

Oliver prit sa belle par la main et commençait à l'entrainait dans les escaliers.

 _\- Oliver qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ dit l'informaticienne ne comprenant rien, tout comme ses amis.

 _\- Vu que je ne te verrai pas cette après midi, je compte bien profiter de toi ce matin,_ dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.

 _\- Et… c'est là que je me rappelle que je dois emmener Sean faire du shopping !"_ dit Caroline, sachant très bien ce que les deux amoureux allaient faire.

* * *

(Après demain)

Ces deux jours étaient passés trop vite au goût d'Oliver. Les répétitions (en cachette) de Felicity le rendait dingue mais bon Caroline s'occupait de l'emmener découvrir (encore) la ville, de faire du shopping.

Il en apprit plus sur Caroline. C'est fou ce qu'une fille pouvait adorer les chaussures ! Mais la belle blonde, sous son apparence superficielle, cachait bien ses blessures.

Ils poussèrent ensemble la porte du café et rejoignait Sean et Felicity en coulisse. Jackson et April étaient là. Oliver alla embrassait Felicity, qui était nerveuse. Elle portait une magnifique robe émeraude qui lui rappelait son costume d'Arrow.

« _Ah trop bien que vous ayez pu vous libérer à l'hôpital !_ dit Caroline au couple marié.

 _\- Oui on aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas entendu chanter Fe !_ dit April.

 _\- Je crois qu'on en a deviné la raison,_ répondit Jackson, amusé en regardant Oliver et Felicity enlacés.

Jackson s'approcha d'Oliver et lui dit :

 _\- En tant qu'ami de Felicity, je peux te dire que je suis content pour vous, mais si tu lui fais du mal, saches que j'ai toujours un scalpel sur moi, comme tout chirurgien qui se respecte !_

 _\- C'est noté,_ répondit l'archer en regardant sa belle.

 _\- Prend bien soin d'elle,_ lui dit April avec un grand sourire en mettant sa tête contre la poitrine de Jackson.

 _\- Bon maintenant que vous avez fait votre discours à la fois très touchant et très embarrassant, Sean et moi on va continuer de se préparer._

Oliver se pencha vers elle :

 _\- J'ai hâte de t'entendre._

 _\- A tout à l'heure._

 _\- Au passage, très belle couleur de robe, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _\- Merci._

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

 _\- Bon Oliver ne gâche pas le maquillage de Fe encore une fois ! »_ dit Jackson en rigolant.

Les quatre s'installèrent à une table, près de la scène que Caroline avait réservée. Celle-ci leur dit que Felicity passait avant Sean dans une demi-heure. Sean dans deux heures.

La demi-heure passa très vite pour Felicity. Avant de monter sur scène Sean lui dit :

« _Avec cette chanson, tu vas faire fondre Oliver._

 _\- Tu es sûre, ce n'est pas une chanson très drôle, mais…_

 _\- S'il t'aime et qu'il voit ce que tu veux dire dans cette chanson, il comprendra, allez en scène Melle Smoak ! »_

Après qu'on l'est annoncé, Felicity s'avança sous les applaudissements du public, elle repéra Oliver et ses amis qui n'étaient pas très loin. Elle jeta un regard terrifié à Oliver qui lui envoya un regard lui redonnant la force d'aller vers le piano.

 _« Bonsoir, ça fait très longtemps que je n'étais pas remonté sur scène. La chanson que je vais chanter ce soir est destinée à l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis presque quatre ans. Cette rencontre a changé ma vie et en décembre, je n'étais pas sûr de le revoir vivant et nous n'étions pas ensemble._

La jeune femme marqua une pause.

 _J'ai composé cette chanson car quand on est avec quelqu'un nous ne devrions pas avoir peur d'avouer nos sentiments, et ce soir-là j'ai eu peur. Oliver, cette chanson est pour toi, elle s'appelle « December »_

Felicity commença la chanson au piano et sa voix emplit la pièce : Oliver n'avait rien entendu d'aussi beau. En écoutant les paroles, il comprit où l'informaticienne voulait en venir : c'était quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avant de partir combattre Ra's. Felicity n'avait rien répondu, bien qu'il n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse de sa part. Mais apparemment, elle regrettait cela.

Caroline se pencha vers lui :

 _\- Ça valait la peine d'attendre_ , lui dit-elle, attendrie en le voyant si ému.

 _\- Oui._

Lorsque la chanson se termina, la foule acclamait la jeune femme, Oliver en premier place. Il l'a suivit jusque dans les coulisses. Sean était vers elle mais l'archer arrêta leur conversation pour embrasser la belle blonde.

Il avait juste envie de savourer cet instant et passer pleins d'autres instants magiques comme cela avec cette femme merveilleuse. Après une ou deux minutes, ils se séparèrent sous le regard des amis de la belle blonde.

 _\- C'était magnifique Felicity, merci,_ dit Oliver.

 _\- Merci, tu as aimé alors…j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille…je n'ai pas choisi la chanson la plus joyeuse…_

 _\- Cette chanson était parfaite_ , lui dit-il en la regardant plein d'amour.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver_ , lâcha Felicity timidement.

 _\- Je t'aime Felicity."_


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Voilà mes chers lecteurs la fin de cette fanfic qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

 **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui m'ont suivi tout au long de cette histoire. Vous me donnez à chaque fois envie d'écrire de nouvelles choses.**

 **J'ai découvert depuis mai qu'écrire était très cool grâce à cette série télé qui est vraiment top ! vivement la prochaine saison.**

 **Bon j'arrête de babiller^^ bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Il s'était passé un peu plus d'un an depuis que Felicity et Oliver étaient rentrés ensemble de Seattle.

Après avoir annoncé leur relation à leurs familles et à leurs amis les plus proches (John gagna le pari qu'il avait fait avec Théa !), tout allait bien pour nos amoureux !

Au bout d'à peine un mois, ils décidèrent de chercher un loft ensemble. Oliver ne supportait plus d'être loin de « sa petite amie ? Compagne ? », il avait du mal à croire qu'il dirait un jour ! Felicity, quand à elle fut soulagée qu'ils vivent enfin ensemble, car voir Arrow ou Oliver (ça dépendait des fois !) se faufiler par la fenêtre de sa chambre tous les soirs et ben ça commençait à bien faire !

Le plus surprenant, pour l'un autant que pour l'autre, était de voir comment le quotidien était un bonheur. Pour l'informaticienne, voir Oliver cuisiner pour lui faire une surprise la laisser sans voix à chaque fois. Et pour notre archer, voir Felicity faire la vaisselle en chantant les chansons qu'elle écoutait avec son lecteur mp3, ou d'écouter ses compositions le faisait toujours autant craquer.

Bien sûr au cours de cette année, il a fallut concilier vie domestique et traque de criminels ce qui n'a pas été toujours au beau fixe entre ces deux personnes au tempérament explosif. Mais chaque accrochage était vite pardonné et à deux, ils se voyaient plus forts.

Oliver s'était lié d'amitié avec les amis de Felicity, surtout de Jackson qu'il trouvait très drôle. L'informaticienne était retournée à Seattle de nombreuses fois suite à un drame affectant April et Jackson (mort de leur enfant à la naissance suite à une maladie rare et cruelle). Oliver était venu, lui aussi malgré sa croisade contre les méchants. Il tenait d'une part à soutenir ses amis pour qui la vie était vraiment terrible, mais se tenait aux côtés de la belle blonde qui s'en trouvé très affectée.

Depuis deux trois mois, Oliver se surprenait à se trouver heureux en repensant à toutes ces années où il avait refusé le bonheur, se condamnant à une vie solitaire, si on pouvait appeler cela une vie.

* * *

Ce soir là, il était chez eux (car oui Oliver arrivait maintenant à lâcher prise au moins un soir dans la semaine sur son activité nocturnes pour apprécier les plaisirs simples avec elle). L'informaticienne était assise près de la fenêtre, son lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles et le carnet (qu'il lui avait offert pour leur un mois de relation) où elle écrivait ses chansons sur elle.

Il l'a trouvé si craquante quand elle était inspirée, passionnée. Mais il l'interrompit car ce soir, il avait une idée en tête et espérait que sa belle soit contente.

Il prétexta un problème informatique sur l'un des ordinateurs principaux dont elle se servait au repère pour l'amené à l'endroit prévu. Ce fut lorsque son petit ami arrêta sa voiture devant un endroit inconnu qu'elle le regarda perplexe.

Il la conduisit devant la porte et lui banda les yeux.

 _« Fais moi confiance, Felicity,_ dit le jeune homme tout en attirant sa belle à l'intérieur de l'endroit.

 _\- Oliver tu sais que je n'aime pas trop les surprises…_

 _\- Tu va aimer celle-là je l'espère…_

L'informaticienne se colla à un Oliver très surpris et tendu.

 _\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas avoir les yeux bandés…sauf lorsqu'on_ … commença-t-elle d'une voix salace quand elle fut coupé par l'archer, qui semblait nerveux.

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty !_

Et là il lui retira le bandeau, devant leurs familles et amis (une trentaine de personnes) qui crièrent _Bon anniversaire Felicity !_

Felicity mit une main sur sa bouche de surprise et d'embarras^^

 _\- Oh mon dieu !_ dit-elle en voyant une salle magnifiquement décorée de vert, blanc et doré. Un gâteau gigantesque décoré de violettes (une des fleurs préférée de la jeune femme) et qui avait l'air délicieux trônait près d'une scène et d'une pile de cadeaux.

Et là, Felicity frappa Oliver sous le regard amusé des invités!

 _\- Tu aurais pu m'arrêter plus tôt^^_

 _\- Crois moi je l'aurais bien fait",_ dit-il en lui souriant.

La jeune femme se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui murmurer un _merci_ au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, l'occasion pour Felicity de revoir ses amis de Seattle, qui firent connaissance avec l'équipe. Théa et Caroline s'entendirent tout de suite sous le regard amusé d'Oliver et Felicity.

Juste après que l'informaticienne ait soufflé les bougies, et après avoir ouvert la plupart des cadeaux, Oliver fit tinter son verre avec une cuillère pour assembler l'attention. Quand Felicity le regarda, elle vit une pointe de peur dans les yeux bleus de l'archer. Elle regardait Théa et Caroline qui étaient près d'elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans le regard : Oliver détestait les discours !

 _« Mon cœur, il est temps que je t'offre ton vrai cadeau d'anniversaire_ (il lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif en saphir et or blanc, gravé du mot « impensable » au dos). _Il y a un peu plus d'un an, un malentendu nous a réunit Felicity et moi à Seattle : une fête d'anniversaire, ma fête d'anniversaire. Sur le moment j'ai crû que je l'avais perdu, mais ce fut le moment où l'impensable se produisit : nous enfin ensemble._

Il s'éclaircit la voix un peu ému de ce qu'il disait, bien qu'il fût sûr de chacun de ses mots. Felicity avait yeux brillants, un sourire éclatant.

 _\- Il y a quelques années comme vous le savez tous, j'ai dû apprendre à survivre et renoncer à retrouver ma vie d'avant. Et quand, enfin, je suis revenu à Starling, je n'étais plus le même. Je me condamnais à survivre dans une bulle que je m'étais construite. Oui le mot exact était que je survivais. Je préférais cette vie qui me paraissait plus simple. Mais ma rencontre avec toi,_ dit-il en s'adressant à la belle informaticienne, _a tout changé._

 _J'ai réappris grâce à toi à vivre ma vie. Et depuis un peu plus d'un an je m'autorise enfin à être heureux avec toi. Un jour, lorsque les choses étaient tendues entre nous, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas être une femme que j'aime, et ça je l'ai gardé bien au fond de ma tête et de mon cœur._

Felicity voyait l'homme qu'elle aimait se livrer à des confidences très personnelles ce qui la touchait énormément. Il avait tant évolué depuis leur rencontre et elle aussi. Puis elle vit Oliver s'avançait vers elle et mettre un genou à terre, une bague fine en or blanc et émeraude avec des diamants incrustés, elle le dévisagea sous le choc. Les invités semblaient excités. Elle se mit à fixer l'archer qui la regardait un peu avec crainte mais avec un amour indescriptible dans le regard.

 _\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, tu es la femme que j'aime et que j'aimerai toute ma vie. Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?_

Felicity le regarda, une larme de joie coulait sur une de ses joues, puis posa sa main sur la joue de l'archer et lui dit :

 _\- Avec joie Oliver"._

Le jeune homme sous les cris et applaudissements des invités, glissa la bague au doigt de sa fiancée et les futurs mariés s'embrassèrent.

Un futur heureux leur tendait les bras.


End file.
